Las burbujas no son divertidas
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "Nunca le habían parecido divertidas, es más, lo aburrían a morir. La rubia le preguntaba por que, y el solo respondía "Son aburridas, Miyako". Siempre le daba esa respuesta, y ella siempre fruncía el ceño ante eso. Ella pensaba que eran hermosas, el pensaba que solo era jabón mezclado con agua" .


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este es un One-shot de Miyako & Boomer.**_

_**D! Powerpuff Girls no es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

_***~Las burbujas no son divertidas~***_

La muchacha de quince años con unas coletas rubias, ojos de color azul cielo, y vestida con un lindo vestido azul con detalles blancos, se encontraba sentada en el borde de la pileta de la plaza a la cual ella acostumbraba a ir. Hacía pequeñas burbujas, y soltaba una pequeña risita, al momento que estas explotaban con un «_Pop». _Sonreía amplia mente al ver como los niños pequeños observaban asombrados las burbujas que flotaban en el aire.

Amaba las burbujas, desde pequeña. Siempre les habían parecido hermosas y divertidas. A pesar de ser trasparentes, siempre se podía notar uno que otro color. Hacer burbujas, era su pasatiempo favorito. No lo encontraba aburrido, para nada. Le fascinaba ver como flotaban lentamente por el aire, también le encantaban por que le traían buenos recuerdos de su infancia. Cada vez que podía, iba al parque y jugaba con las burbujas. Era algo que la tranquilizaba cuando estaba estresada, o cuando estaba triste, las burbujas siempre la animaban. Eran simplemente fabulosas, al menos para ella.

Un muchacho se sentó junto a ella. La rubia no se molesto en voltear, sabia quien era. Ahora ya se había hecho costumbre encontrase casualmente con el chico. Seguía haciendo burbujas, imaginándose la expresión del adolescente que estaba junto a ella.

—¿Sabes? yo no le veo lo divertido.— Hablo el muchacho con expresión aburrida. Ella volteó, y sonrió. Esa era la expresión que se imaginaba. No entendía por que a el no le gustaban. Nunca les había parecido divertidas, es más, lo aburrían a morir. La rubia le preguntaba por que, y el solo respondía _"Son aburridas, Miyako"_. Siempre le daba esa respuesta, y ella siempre fruncía el ceño ante eso. Ella pensaba que eran hermosas, el pensaba que solo era jabón mezclado con agua.

—Yo si le veo lo divertido.— Respondió desafiante. Pero como le iban a gustar, si lo único que a el le gustaba era hacer bromas junto con sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Pues a mi no me gustan.— Dijo con desinterés. No comprendía por que ella pasaba cada tarde sentada al borde de la pileta, haciendo esas estúpidas burbujas. El no le veía nada de entretenido a ese pasatiempo que tenia la rubia. Para el, era simplemente aburrido.

—Si dices que no te gustan las burbujas ¿por que vienes todos los días sabiendo que yo siempre estoy haciendo esto?.— Pregunto de brazos cruzados. Las mejillas del chico se tornaron de un leve color carmesí. Claro estaba que el odiaba las burbujas, pero lo que no odiaba, era a ella. A el le encantaba verla todos los días. Ella era como un ángel, con su hermoso cabello rubio que siempre era sujetado en dos coletas altas. Sus ojos azules que siempre se mostraban feliz y su inseparable sonrisa que jamas se despegaba de su hermoso rostro.

—Bueno, yo...— Se quedo unos segundos pensando en una respuesta coherente para la chica. Todo lo que se le ocurría era tonto. La única respuesta a esa pregunta, era que el solo la iba a ver a ella. Miyako solo se le quedo observando con expresión seria, mientras el jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ella suspiro, cogió su pequeño bolso marrón, y se levanto. Pero fue detenida por la mano del muchacho que sujetaba su brazo con delicadeza.

—No te vallas.— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste. El no quería que se fuera. Tal ve no le gustaban las burbujas, pero si le gustaba ella. Miyako lo observo y sonrió, se volvió a sentar junto a el y lo observo con entusiasmo.

—¿Sabes hacer burbujas?.— Pregunto a la ves que lo observaba con una mirada inquisitiva. El quedo en una pose pensativa. La verdad era que nunca en su vida había hecho una miserable burbuja. Desde pequeño pasaba muy ocupado por estar haciendo bromas, o por que estaba en detención junto con sus hermanos. También tenia tiempos libres, pero hacer burbujas, no le llamaba mucho la atención.

—No.— Respondió después de meditarlo un momento. Ella lo observo sorprendida, pero luego sonrió amablemente. Entrelazo sus dedos con los del muchacho, elevo ambas manos hasta la altura de sus rostros, y acerco el instrumento para hacer burbujas, a la boca del chico.

—Tienes que soplar.— Dijo ella sonriendo. El asintió con un gran rubor sobre sus mejillas. Tomo una gran bocada de aire, y luego soplo. No salió nada, más que pequeñas gotitas de agua que caían al suelo. Ella rió levemente, y nuevamente acerco el instrumento a la boca del muchacho.

—Yo no se hacer esto, Miyako.— Dijo el, aun con el rubor.

—Tienes que soplar más despacio. Mira así.— Acerco el instrumento a su boca, y soplo con delicadeza. De este salieron varias burbujas de variados tamaños. El sonrió al ver a la muchacha tan concentrada en hacer unas simples burbujas. Sin saber como, se había acercado a la rubia. Estaba hipnotizado por ella. Miyako, giro su cabeza hacía el chico, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El estaba peligrosamente cerca. Comenzó a tartamudear a la vez que aparecía un notable rubor sobre sus blancas mejillas. El se acerco a un más, cerrando lentamente sus parpados al igual que ella. Sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban, sus labios se rozaban, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de unir sus labios. El se acerco más, uniendo así, sus labios con los de la rubia. Un tímido y adorable beso. Miyako dejo caer el envase de burbujas al suelo, todo el contenido de este, se derramo por el cemento. Ella se separo de el, y observo con tristeza el envase de burbujas.

—No te preocupes. Yo te obsequio una, y de paso compramos una para mi.— Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella se giro a verlo, y sonrió. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron a paso lento y tranquilo. Los dos con un gran rubor. Miyako, tomo su mano y sonrió al igual que el.

—Pensé que no te gustaba hacer burbujas, Boomer.— Dijo confundida.

—Ahora no se ven tan aburridas, Miyako.— Respondió el rubio sonriente.

* * *

_**¡Fin!**_

_**Si, si, se que es muy corto. Fue un momento de inspiración, que se acabo a los cinco minutos. **_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
